Serena and Darien Love Conquer's all!
by sweetness25
Summary: a story about Serena and Darien, and how they have to fight for their relationship to stay alive, when Seiya comes to break them up! STORY IS COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1 Forced Heart break

Chapter 1. Forced heartbreak 

Two years after Darien and Serena had gotten together, a guy who was eyeing Serena since before that happened had reappeared – Saying that he 'Seiya' is going to get what he wants…and that if it's having to **force** Serena into dumping Darien, and go out with Seiya or he would **kill** Darien, then so be it!

And now, let the story begin…

"What! Serena…no this can't be!"

"I'm afraid so, it's just…to be honest I've, I've had enough"

"But…I…love you Serena…I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Please, don't make this any harder then it already is"

"But doesn't the word 'love' mean anything to you?" Darien asked frantically

"Darien…Darien, I'm truly sorry"

"No! You can't leave me, don't you remember us? It's been perfect the last couple of years…you and me…yell me please, what's really going on?"

"Nothing is going on! I just…can't…be with you anymore…"

"But…but…"

"I'm, sorry Darien…I never intended to hurt you…" Serena said softly, with tears dwelling in her eyes

"Serena…please…"he said, watching his trye love leave his apartment, closing the door quietly

"Serena…this can't be true…I'll get you back, my love" he thought to himself

Serena leaning on the outer side of the door to his apartment, thinking…

**Flash back**

"So, are you heading back to Darien's place?" Mina asked as Serena and herself were walking out of the arcade, after playing video games

"Yeah! I wouldn't go 1 minute without seeing me Darien."

"O.k. well…I'm going back to Raye's with the rest of the girls…see you later Serena"

"Bye!" Serena replied walking in the opposite direction to Darien's place

"Oh Darien, I can't **wait** to see you…and kiss those soft lips…"she thought to herself, when she heard a noise

"Who's there!" she demanded, looking to where the noise came from

"Serena…so beautiful, and innocent…Serena" a voice said from behind her

"(Gasp) who…are you?"

"My name is Seiya…you future boyfriend" a tall, wavy blonde hair, blue eyed guy said

"Excuse me…but I'm already with the most loving, sexy guy thank you, and we're going to celebrate out 2 year anniversary of being together…" she replied blushing

"And if you don't mind…I have to go see him…" she said Turing to leave, when she felt something hold her back

"You're not going anywhere!" Seiya whispered harshly

" Let go of me, you creep!" she demanded. Struggling to get free

"Not until you agree to be **my** girlfriend"

"I already told you…"

"If you don't, I'll **kill** your precious Darien!" he threatened

"How'd you…"

"I'm a very powerful person Serena, you have no idea how fast I could tear your world apart, right in front of your eyes!"

"Your…your just bluffing…now let go!"

"Am I now?" he said pulling out a small pocket knife and holding it at her throat

"Now, you **will** do what I say"

"I…I…" Serena began, with a single tear rolling down her cheek "I…will obey you…"

"That's my good little girl," he said pressing his hard, cold lips against hers

"Now, you will tell him **tonight**!" he said, tightening his grip "Or else…bye, bye Darien"

**End of Flash back**

Hey guys, that's the end of this chapter…but there will be more to come. It's be really great if you could review on how it's going, and maybe some ideas on what should be thrown in to other future chapters… thanks read&review!


	2. Chapter 2 2 weeks into 2 months

Chapter 2 – 2 weeks, into 2 months 

It had been from that last heartbroken night, to 71 nights of constant heartbreak for Serena…two months with Seiya had seemed like torture…not being able to see her sweet Darien for it she had Seiya had promised that both Serena and Darien would be in for it.

"Hey Amy, how did your math's test go?" Serena asked while eating her lunch

"Oh well, 100 percent as usual. What about you?"

"Oh, um…well, you know…"

"Another fail for Serena…"Lita interrupted, looking over Serena's shoulder, before they ended up in laughing fits

"Hey Serena…" a girl with chestnut brown wavy hair, called out

"Oh, hey Molly…"Serena began "Come sit down"

"So, how have you been girl…and how's that hunk of a man, Darien going?"

"Oh, um…I…I don't really know…"she replied, as both Amy and Lita looked at each other, then Serena

"What! You guys aren't having problems are you?"

"Well, whatever you two are sorting out, I just **know** you'll be together, well…forever" Molly replied as the bell rang for their next class.

Later that afternoon, Serena was still at the arcade playing a 'Sailor V' game, when she heard a familiar voice

"Why, if it isn't Serena…" a guy from behind a counter called out

"Oh, hi Andrew…how are you?"

"Pretty good, and you?"

"Well, I could be better if…" she began, looking down at her shoes

"So, have you spoken to Darien at all?"

"Actually I have, just last week…doing not to well I'm afraid, he's well…missing you Serena"

"Oh…that's not good at all…"she replied, sounding alarmed

"Yeah I know. He said that if I saw you to say that 'he still loves you, ad **will** get you back'"

"Oh…that's so sweet…" she began, looking around to see if anyone else would hear "Could you tell him that I miss and love him so much, and when I get out of this situation, that I'll come straight back to him…by Andrew, and thanks!"

"Wait! I need to tell you something else," he whispered, grabbing her arm before letting her leave

"He wants to see you"

"B…but I can't…I mean how do I get away from…"

"Let me take of Seiya"

"How?"

"Hmmmm, he should be coming in shortly…I'll just tell him that you said you were sleeping over at Mina's tonight"

"Hey! That **might** work…but I'll have to call Mina and tell her about his…"

"Don't worry about that, I'll call her before I lock up – which is soon so… go, go Darien…he should be in his apartment"

"Andrew…what would I do without you!" she said giving him a light kiss on the cheek before running toward Darien's

Ten minutes later, a tall young man with jet-black hair and gentle dark blue eyes, kept pacing up and down his apartment.

"Where could she be…oh Serena, I haven't seen or touched your beautiful face in ages" he thought to himself, when he heard a knock on the door, nervously, he opened the door and in first time in as it seemed to be a life time…he saw her!

"Serena!"

"Oh, Darien!" Serena replied, excitedly jumped into his arms, caressing her lips against his lovingly

"I love you so much…"

"I love you too…please, come in" he said taking her hand in his as they both entered his apartment

"Would you lie something to eat or drink?"

"Aahhhh, no I'm fine thank you…" she began

"Whoa! That must be a first!" Darien joked

"Um…Darien…"

"Yeah,"

"Why, aren't you angry?" she asked, sitting down on his couch

"Should I be?" he said, sitting next to her, looking confused

"Well, yes…after that horrible night, when I had to break your heart…I mean, I know I would be if someone put **me** through that"

"Yes, but you're not just 'someone' to me Serena…and besides I knew you weren't yourself that night.."

"So…you knew about what happened, all along?"

"Well not everything, but after you told Andrew, and then he told me I just…Hmmmm, basically put two and two together"

"So…your really **not** angry?"

"Serena. What did I just tell you…now come closer for a moment…" he said pulling Serena towards him, holding her tightly I his arms

"Darien…" she whispered, laying her head upon his hard, muscular chest "I've never stopped loving you"

"I know…"

And Darien…"

"Yes,"

"I never will," she said, closing in the distance between their lips and kissed him lightly…until she pulled away from, hearing her mobile ring.

"Hello, oh…hi Seiya, no I'm still at Mina's" she said getting up giving Darien a cheeky smile – "um, no I don't…no she's…aahhhh I the shower at the moment, yeah…I'll probably be home Sunday…she's having a party tomorrow. O.k. I have to go, bye…what, no! I don't want…er…I, love you too…bye"

"Seiya, wasn't it?"

"Yeah…um, it looks like I'll be staying with you until Sunday now…" she said, sitting next to him again

"That's great, now…come here…" he began, taking her hand once again "it's alright, I know the truth now, so you don't need to feel bad or anything"

"Oh Darien…" she replied, giving him a tight squeeze before passionately kissing his lips, earlobe towards his neck

"Serena! Wait…"

"Why?"

"I need to give you something first: he said, walking towards his bedroom

"Darien…"

"Hang on, almost ready"

"Please…my lips desperately want yours…" she said cheekily

"Here…"he began, walking out holding a little bag "I was…er saving this for our two year anniversary night…but, well you know, so I think you can have it now"

"Darien…you didn't have to, hey is it chocolate?"

"Um…well no, but I think you'll like it…I know you're into this sort of thing so…"

Serena excitedly looked into the bag to find a pastel pink, silk camisole, and matching g-string and bra

"Oh wow! This is so pretty…" she began, taking the camisole and dancing around with it "Should I try it on?"

"If you want to" he said huskily

"O.k." she replied, heading for the ensuite in Darien's bedroom

5 minutes later…Darien had finally relaxed into the couch, when Serena came out of the bedroom, gazing at the now dimly lit room, candles were lit everywhere, the music was soft, Serena's sexy shadow willowing in the candle light, Darien was waiting with champagne glasses in his hands. Serena sauntered over and sat beside Darien on the couch, their eyes locked, o words need to be spoken as they sipped champagne and kissed passionately. Their hands exploring each other as they discovered each other's bodies. They hear a knock on the door and quickly glance at each other lovingly, until they go back to kissing but the knocking persists.

They pull apart from each other as Darien answers the door…

Hey guys…yeah Chapter was kind of lovey dovey…but isn't Darien and Serena's love beautiful? Well I think…Keep up with the reviews guy, love to know your thoughts and ideas for future chapters…


	3. Chapter 3 The night goes on

Chapter 3. The night goes on 

They pull apart from each other as Darien answers the door…

To find Andrew with a devilish smile upon his face

"Oh good…Serena **must** be here then."

"Excuse me…" Darien shrieked, sounding alarmed

"Well, you took so long to answer the damn door!"

"What do you want Andrew?"

"I need to speak with Serena for a moment…"

"Oh, well…um" Darien began, looking over to find Serena now wearing **his** bathrobe and walking over to the doorway

"Yes, Andrew…"she said, before lightly pinching one of Darien's butt cheek with a wink

"I was just coming to tell you that I told Seiya 'our' plan, so he might r…"

"Yes…yes…he rang earlier…so everything's fine, see you later Andrew…" she interrupted, quickly closing the door I his face

"Um…bye you two" he mumbled to himself before walking away…

"Now…where were we?"

"Hmmm, I think it was…here" Darien replied, cupping her face with one hand, leaning in to kiss her, while the other was gently caressing her silky, smooth skin

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment," she whispered, as she felt her knees go weak

"Here, lets go somewhere more…comfortable" Darien replied, picking Serena up and cradling her into the bedroom, and placing her gently on his bed, and heading for the ensuite

Serena got more comfortable throwing the bathrobe on the floor, and closing the blinds to the veranda. Before Darien entered, leaning in the doorway wearing nothing but his satin green boxers, she had gotten him for his b\lat birthday.

"Oohhh…you look so hot…and, there the ones I got you," she cooed, laying on the bed facing him

"He-he, they sure are…and you my princess, look good enough to eat" Darien replied, moving slowly, brushing his lips against her neck. With every touch made, Serena felt a sudden shock flow through her, which she'd never felt before. Lying more comfortable on the bed now bringing Darien closer to her, running her fingers through his soft hair.

"I love you so much **my** Serena," he said sliding his hand around to her back to undo her bra, when he stopped

"What?"

"I…don't think we should be doing this…"

"But why? We both love each other…isn't this what people in love do?" she asked, moving slowly, lightly kissing his naked chest.

"Serena!" he began, pushing her away softly

"No, it's not that I don't want to, because I do. It's just I want this, 'our' first time as a couple to be special…I want us to remember that moment for ever, t know that our love can never be broken…"

"But…we both know that…"

"Yes, but when we make love for that first time…I want us to be 'together'"  
"but we…oh…I understand, no I agree with you, it has to be special, in each and every way, no interruptions, nothing…" Serena replied, moving away slightly while Darien helping her into bed

"We will make that special night come…I promise" he began, kissing her soft pink lips before getting into beg himself

"Good night, my sweet angel…"

"Goodnight…" Serena replied, wrapping her arms around him before slowly heading into a slumber of sweet dreams

" I love you…" Darien whispered lovingly, until finally falling asleep.

Serena woke from the sun's rays the next morning – the smell of bacon and eggs were in the air, so she decided to get up. Having a quick shower and heading out to the kitchen, she found Darien leaning over the stove

"Good morning beautiful…are you hungry?" Darien asked, glancing at Serena's glistening figure

"Only for you…" she remarked, giving him a tender kiss upon his warm cheek

Darien placed their plates on the dinning table, and started to clean up

"Darien…"

"Yeah,"

"You don't have to clean up just yet. Come have breakfast with me, I'll do that for you later."

"No, Serena… I couldn't let you do that…it won't take me long"

"Darien!"

"(Sigh) alright, I'll come." he replied, leaving the dishes soak in the warm, soapy water, and sat across from Serena

"Hmmmm, this is delicious!"

"Yeah, I knew you'd like it" Darien replied, with a small grin

After breakfast, Serena and Darien helped each other clean up the dishes when Darien asked her…

"Serena…"

"Yes,"

"Would you like to come out to dinner with me tonight?"

"But how? If we get caught by…"

"But we won't…"Darien interrupted "Do you remember the restaurant I took you for our 6 month anniversary?"

"The one on the cruise ship?"

""Yes…the S.S.Moon Princess, I found the owner of that same boat down near the dock the other day, and I thought I'd take you there again…"

"Wow, I would **love** to…but I'll have to go find something **new** to wear down town…"

"That's ok, I promised Andrew that I'd help him in the arcade today anyway."

"Ok. I'll give Mina a quick call, she'll help me…um…Darien…"

"Yeah."

" I love you," she said, giving him a short, loving kiss before grabbing her mobile

"Hello…"

"Hi, it's Serena"

"Hey girl! How was **your** night with Darien?"

"(Sigh) dreamy, he's so cute… anyway, I was wondering if you would help me find a really nice dress for tonight?"  
"Why?"

"I'll tell you that later…will you?"

"Yes, of coarse! Where do I meet you?"

"In the center of town…you know near the ice-cream parlor"

"Oh…o.k. See ya babe"

"Bye" Serena said, placing her phone in her handbag, and heading for the door

"So, your going out with the girls are you?" Darien joked

"Mina, yeah…well I'd need something new to wear don't I?'

"Oh I don't' know…you could wear nothing at all…it'd be fine with me"

"No, no…not yet remember…Oh I have to go. I'll see you tonight" she said, beginning to leave

"Are you getting ready here or…"

"Yes here…so I can tease you before we leave" she began "Bye Darien… I love you"

"I love you too" he replied, waving good bye watching her leave to the elevator


	4. Chapter 4 The Proposal

Chapter 4 – The Proposal 

It took about 10 to 15 minutes for Serena to actually meet Mina…stopping for nearly every food stall open that she had passed…and also texting Darien every 5 seconds…

"So, what is this 'dress' exactly for?" Mina asked as both her and Serena started walking around

"Well, to be honest I'm not even sure myself, all I know is that Darien wants to take me out for dinner…"

"Oohhh, where?"

"To the restaurant, that he took me for out 6 month anniversary"

"That's so romantic." Mina began

" I know, he's so sweet…always thinking about me huh!"

"So, you never told me how your night over at Darien's was"

"Oh, um…"

"Come on Serena, I've told you what me and Andrew get up to"

"Yeah but…"

Yeah but nothing, we're all girls here…I'm not going to tell anyone…"

"Well, nothing really did happen…it was just a romantic night, that we spent together…nothing more, oh and he did also give me really nice lingerie too…"

"Oh that's cute…well you'll probably 'do it' on your wedding night or whatever huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Serena. He gave you really nice 'sleep wear', he's wants for both of you to 'wait' and he's taking you out for a romantic dinner tonight…well after last night…"

"Now, that I think about it, I did hear him talking to Andrew to see if he knew what kind of rings and other jewelry I liked…"

"See…what did I tell you. By the sounds of it, he wants you **bad**, and I mean in every good way **'bad'**!" she began… "Now, you know what that means huh?"

"What?"

"It means that we need to make you look HOT for tonight, you never know. He might just propose tonight!"

After a few hours of looking around and buying things, Serena and Mina decided to go back to Mina's, so that she could try on things before Serena would see Darien.

"Hmmmm, maybe you should wear your hair down with that dress…"

"Are you crazy! Have you seen how long my hair is when it's not in 'meat balls'?" Serena shrieked

"Well I don't know!" maybe you could still have your 'meat balls' but…hmmm, have tiny ribbons to hold them together" Mina suggested

"Hmmm, ok." Serena began, looking at her watch "Oh no! I have to get back to Darien's…he'll be home soon!"

"Oh, ok. I'll drop you there…" Mina replied, grabbing her mum's car keys and racing after Serena

"Thanks Mina, your such a great friend" Serena thanked, getting out of the car

"I know I am…you two have a fun night ok. You'll look gorgeous, he'll love it!"

"Bye!"

"See ya Serena…" Mina shouted, driving into the horizon.

After seeing Mina off, Serena raced inside, up to the elevator and getting into Darien's apartment with the spare key he gave her earlier…quickly sorting out what to wear, and headed for the shower. While washing her hair, Serena heard a knock on the door of the ensuite…

"Yes" she called out

"It's me…I hoped you were home…"

"Home?" She asked

"Er…here…are you still fit for tonight?" Darien asked, concerned

"Yeah, of coarse…I can hardly wait!" she shouted excitedly, ringing the last water droplets out of her soaking blonde hair, when she heard the door creak open…

"Oh no you don't!" she said, slamming the door shut

"What! I just want to see you, I haven't stopped thinking about you since this morning" he pleaded

"That's sweet, and neither have i…but you can't see me until I'm ready…"

20 minutes later…and Darien was still standing outside of the ensuite, he was just about to sit down on the bed, when the door solely opened, and out standing gracefully in the doorway was Serena. Wearing her new hot pink dress, hanging loosely over her silky, white breasts and flowing down towards her knees – where the tiny diamonds sparkled in the light behind her. Her hair in cute little 'meat balls' with matching hot pink ribbons holding each of them, the ringlets waving around her jaw line…the make up lite and the lip-gloss shone brightly… as she gave a small smile Darien, stood silently…his mouth which had dropped slightly had now turned into a cheeky smile

"You, look absolutely gorgeous!" he said, walking over to her slowly, smelling the scent of vanilla as he kissed her neck

"Are you getting read now, or are you just going to stand there drooling?" she joked, breathing heavily as Darien kissed her

"Hmmmm, in a minute…" Darien mumbled, moving away slowly.

While Serena went to put her new shoes on, as Darien was getting ready, thinking that is was now her turn to gaze at **his** hansom figure, and walking out of the bedroom, wearing a black tuxedo, with a red corsage', his hair lightly gelled as he strode over to get his car keys

"Well, are you coming…or are **you** just going to stand there?" he remarked smartly, with a wink

"Well, if you didn't have to look so hot in that…" she replied, brushing pasted him and leaving the apartment

" I could say the same thing about you…" he said, as they walked to his car, hand in hand.

After about a 10-minute drive, they had finally reached their destination, and heading over to the dock where the cruise boat was

"Thank you, ad we'll keep good care of your boat when you're not around Mark…"

"I know you will Darien…have fun you two" he replied showing them the ay to his boat

"This is so exciting!" Serena said excitedly

"I know…here, let me help you my princess…" Darien replied, taking her hand, helping her up the wooden steps onto the boat

They walked slowly into the captains room, where a small table was set up with 2 sets of cutlery and plates, a vase with a single white rose was placed in the middle of the table… Darien removed the chair that was near the table, and carefully sat Serena down, after sitting down himself. The candles were flickering amongst the cool ocean breeze.

"This is so beautiful…" Serena whispered shyly, gazing around the room

"I know, Mark did a really great job…but, the beauty around this room, could never beat yours Serena" Darien replied, reaching across the table, and held her hand

After their 1st and 2nd coarse meals, Darien decided to put some soft music on, taking Serena's hand, beginning to sway gently, Serena placed her head upon his chest.

"Thank you for taking me out tonight…" she whispered

"It was my pleasure," he replied, leaning down to kiss her glossy lips. When Mark came back in…

"Um…excuse me… but would you like your deserts now or…"

"Deserts! Yes please!" Serena shouted excitedly, with a small grin upon her lips

"Serena…aahhhh, yeah that would be great!" Darien said as they sat back down

While they were eating their strawberry cheesecake and ice cream, Darien moved closer to Serena

"Serena…" he began "We've been together for almost 3 years now…and we both know that no-one can **ever** keep us apart, our love is…unbreakable"

"Oh, Darien…" Serena interrupted, placing her hand over his cheek

"Wait, let me finish…I've loved you ever since I saw you…when you threw that math's test in my face…I can't stop thinking about you, I can't live without you Serena…and when your not around, it feels like I can't breath unless you there…and when you are around, I feel intoxicated by the loving aura that surrounds you…" he began, placing one hand on her hand, while the other reaching into his jacket…

"Serena…will, will you…do me the honor of, becoming my wife…" opening a small black, to show a small silver ring, with two diamonds placed on top.

Serena sat there shocked for a moment, before years started dwelling in her eyes.

"I…I…" she stuttered, "I would love too!" Serena said, excitedly giving Darien a hug, with tears now running down her face

"Oh Serena… I love you so much…" she replied, taking the engagement ring out, and placing it around her small rig finger

After their segment of excitement at dinner…Darien and Serena decided to go for a stroll through the park before heading back to his apartment, at this moment the moon seemed to a lot more brighter then usual, the stars glistened amongst the dark sky, and hand in hand they walked…discussing about the former news

"So, did you have any idea that I was going to ask you?" Darien asked

"Well I didn't really this morning, but Mina was putting that sort of thing in my mind but I was shocked!"

"Oh, I wasn't sure, when you started crying, I was sort of getting nervous…" he replied, as they sat down on a small park bench

"Oh well, I was really happy…to be honest I've been waiting for you to propose on our 2 year anniversary"

" I was thinking about it…but, I thought this way was better." he said, holding Serena tight in his arms

"Darien…"

"Hmmm"

"What are we going to do abut Seiya?"

"I, I don't know…maybe I'll fight him" he joked

"No! You'll get hurt…what if we run away?"

"Serena, we can't do that…"

"Why not?" she asked, moving away slightly

"Why? Because all of our friends live here, not to mention your family"

"Oh…maybe we should get some help…" she suggested

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea…" he began "Do you want to head back home?"

"Yeah…it's getting a bit cooler…" she replied. As they started to walk back to Darien's car

**Hey guys…pretty long chapter huh? So did you like that for a proposal or what? I think it could be a little more romantic, but that's my opinion!**

**Anyway… please keep reading and reviewing…all you…well fans I guess…keep my story going, so thank you! Love you all… Chrissy **


	5. Chapter 5 Engagement Plans

Chapter 5 – Engagement Plans 

Serena woke up early the next morning, she turned to find her 'future husband'- still asleep. Stroking his jet black hair away from his eyes…before slowly getting out of bed, quietly opening the glass door to the veranda and watching the first of the sun's rays rise into the sky, thinking…about the night before.

The sun was almost up, when she felt a familiar touch around her waist.

"Good morning…" she greeted, leaning her head on Darien's chest

"Did you sleep well" he asked, resting his head on her shoulder, while gently kissing her neck

"Yeah, alright"

"Just alright?"

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep because of all the excitement…but lying next to you, is refreshing enough…" she replied with a smile

"Oh your so sweet…that's why I love you so…"

"Hey Darien…"

"Yes"

"Are we going to have an engagement party?"

"When do you want one…"

"Soon…so that Seiya doesn't get suspicious"

"Hmmm, I agree…" he began "Then, we should start calling people now…"

"Now!" Serena shrieked

"Of coarse…well, like you said…we don't want Seiya suspicious do we"

"Your such a tease"

"Your one and only…" Darien remarked, giving her a cheeky smile

It spent hours for both Darien and Serena, to call every…to first tell them the good news and then saying what was happening that night…

"Done! That was the last one…" Darien exhaustedly said

"Finally, it seemed like forever…" Serena replied, falling back harshly into the couch of the living room

"Darien"

"Serena" Darien replied, sitting next to her

"Do, do you think that Seiya…could find out?"

"I don't know, but…he can't ever take you away from me now, I promise…" he said softly, moving Serena's blonde hair out of her eyes, as Serena moving in an kissed Darien passionately, before her phone rang

"Hello…oh, Seiya! No, change of plans I'm afraid…Mina's going to have the party tomorrow, but I'll come home to get some clothes…yeah, what? Aahhhh, no…I'll just walk back, it's not far…o.k. Bye…"

"You're leaving?" Darien asked, alarmed

"Only to get some things."

"But, I don't wont you to…I can't let you leave for him again."

"Darien. I'm not leaving you, he'll get suspicious if I don't…."

"Let him get suspicious…or…I'll come with you, and then we'll tell **him** what's going on!"

"No! We can't, not yet…I'll tell him soon…I promise" she began kissing him on the cheek "You should really take this, for the moment anyway…so Seiya doesn't see it…" Serena, placed the small engagement ring in Darien's hand, and beginning to leave

"I love you, Serena"

"I love you too, bye"

Shortly after Serena had gone out, Darien had decided to go out himself to pick up a few things, before going to the candy store, he went to see Andrew

"Hey Andrew…" Darien greeted, walking over to the arcade counter

"Darien… how was last night? Did she say yes?" he asked, while handing some tokens to three little schoolboys

"Yeah, she sure did! Oh…she was so happy too"

"Hmmm…"

"Not to mention gorgeous! So…when are you and Mina going to well…" Darien replied, changing the subject

"Well…I think she wants us to when…when, _she's_ ready…" he said, sounding disappointed

"Not to happy about that are you?"

"Well, we've been together for almost 1 and half years now. Wouldn't you be…"

"Well, to be honest…no!"

"No! Why?"

"Because I love Serena enough to wait, for her…"

"Oh yeah, so am I for Mina…but, isn't Serena ready now?"

"We both are…but I told her that we should take _that_ step, when there will be no interruptions or anything…you know, magical…"

"Darien…I had no idea that you would act…so loving" Andrew replied

"Well, when you truly love someone, as much as I love Serena…you willing to do anything, even sacrifice your needs for theirs…"

"Hmmm, well…when I feel like that for mina…I'll tell you…" he began "Hey, to change the subject…what time is the engagement party?"

"Well, I haven't really asked Serena…but I think, around 3 o'clock tomorrow afternoon"

"Alright"

"Yeah, well…I better get going…got to buy a few things.."

"O.k. catch ya later…"

"Yeah…see you!" Darien replied, leaving the arcade and heading over to the candy shop

Meanwhile at Seiya's apartment across the other side of town…Serena was rummaging through her drawers, trying to find some more clothes…  
"How long will this party go for?" Seiya asked harshly

"Oh, I don't know…why do you care anyway, your probably going to end up drunk at your mates place again…"

"How dare y…"

"No Seiya! How _dare_ you, the time has come…it's over with me Seiya!" Serena shrieked harshly

"Oh no Serena…_this_ will NEVER be over!" he replied, moving friskily towards her and pressing up against her

"Get away, you dispicipal…"

"But Serena…you love it…" he said, kissing her lips

Trying to pull away, she slapped him across the face, beginning to leave, when he pulled her back towards him

"You little…Serena, your going to learn to obey my commands" he replied, pulling at her flowing blonde hair

"Ow! Let go!" she screamed

"You **_will_** obey Serena…" he began, slapping her across the face – "Won't you!"

"How can you do this…"

"Answer me!" he ordered, before loosening his grip of her hair

"Fine…yes, yes I will obey you! Now, I have to go, goodbye!" she said, slamming the door behind her and running back to Darien's

Ten minutes had passed, when Serena came racing into Darien's apartment, throwing her bag of clothes on the floor…and heading to the bathroom

Shortly after Serena had returned, Darien came in noticing the scattered clothes on the floor; he placed the few items in the fridge and walking slowly towards the bedroom to the closed ensuite door

"Serena, are you in there me sweet?" Darien asked softly, hanging his head towards the door, but there was no answer

"Serena…" he repeated, slowly opening the door and noticed her crouched in the shower, crying…  
"Serena…what's wrong?"

"(Sigh)…nothing…" she replied, hiding her face in her hands

"There must be, your crying…" he began, kneeling down next to her, " you can tell me anything…"

There was silence for the first dew minutes, and then Serena told Darien everything

"Oh Serena…don't worry about…" Darien said softly, putting his arm around her

"But…I have to…S, Seiya could catch…us at any moment…and"

"He can't and won't…not while I'm her"

"Darien…I…I…" she stuttered

"Sssshhhhh…" he began "I told you, it's over now" kissing her tenderly on her pink lips

"I love you so much…"

"I love you…" Serena replied, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as Darien picked her up, and placing her on the bed, before they both got into their sleep wear

"Oh…here, you can put hid back now…if you want to…" he said giving Serena her ring back, while giving in under the covers

"Thank you…" she began "How could I go on without you Darien?'

"I don't know Serena…but I wouldn't love without you…" he replied pulling Serena in towards him, holding her close, before they fell asleep in each others arms

the sun was high in the pale blue sky, the next morning as Serena awoke by the sound of water running, she noticed that Darien must be in the shower, so she decided to _try_ and cook something for her love, thinking of what the night will soon bring that day…

**So guys…how'd ya like this chapter…I got one of the good friends to read this chapter before _finally_ putting on fan fiction for you all…and she gave me good reviews so I hoping you will too. Enjoy…and I'll be looking forward to your reviews…and perhaps ideas for the party that's coming up that night…**


	6. Chapter 6 Wedding Suggestions

Chapter 6 – Wedding suggestions begin… 

It was finally the night…the party before their big day…and Serena who looked beautiful, was in a total panic

"Serena calm down…" Darien said placing a few dishes of food in the warm oven

"Darien! You can't just **not** panic…this is **our** party, everything has to be just right!"

"Serena, this isn't our big day or anything"

"Yeah but…"she began, hearing a knock at the door, " I'll get…"

"No, I'll get it…you just relax…" he interrupted

It had gone on from 3 o'clock that afternoon, to around 8'clock that night…before the champaign and announcements started

"You look so nice tonight Serena" Raye commented, drinking a glass of sparkling champagne

"Thank you…"

"Everyone…may I have your attention please…" Andrew began " "I think it's probably time to say a few words, and who would be best then…Darien. Come up here…"

"Thanks Andrew…as you all know, it's taken me…well quite some nerve to actually ask this fine, young woman to marry me. But your all here to help celebrate our love and this special occasion, which is the most touching thing ever…" Darien began, holding his wine glass up in the air

"To Serena,"

"Darien…" Serena replied softly, also raising her glass…while moving towards him

"To Serena, and Darien…" everyone else had responded, surrounding the couple

It now and gotten to around 11 o'clock that night before guests and began to leave.

"This has been a great night Serena…" Lita said, waiting for Raye and Amy to grab their things

"Well, it wouldn't be so great without you guys"

"Oh your so sweet…"

"Yeah…my one and only" Darien remarked, placing an arm around Serena's waist

"I guess, we'll leave you two…" Mina said, looking at Andrew

"Yeah, same here…" Raye, Lita and Amy agreed

"I'll call you tomorrow…" Darien said, as both he and Serena said their goodbyes to their close friends, before starting to clean up some of the mess from the party

"Tonight sure was fun hey Darien?"

"Oh yeah, I loved it…" he replied, putting the empty champaign and other alcohol bottles in the bin. Heading quickly to the ensuite to change, Serena chose to wear the sleep-ware Darien had given her a few days ago, and quickly slipped into bed as Darien same out of the bathroom, shutting off the lights in the rest of the apartment, before to got into bed

"I love you Darien…" Serena said, cuddling into him

"I love you too…" he began, kissing her softly

"Um…Serena"

"Hmmm"

"When do you want to start with our wedding plans?"

"Oh, I don't know…I never really though…"

"Yes I know what you mean, but…at this moment, I mean at this particular moment in life I've finally realized that I don't want to wait anymore

"Oh, Dar…"

"Wait, until I'm finished…I wish that we could be 'together' I wish that I could right now…call you, Serena…my wife"

"That, that's so sweet…I feel the same"

"I know you do…that's why I think we should start our wedding plans…"

"Hmmm, o.k. but, where should we start?" she asked

"Maybe, **your** dress"

"Oh yes! But…will you need **some** female opinions…"

"Yeah…so I'll ask Mina and Lita…and you'll be there…o.k. what day should we do this?"

"We'll think about that in the morning"

"Yeah I agree…lets go to sleep. Goodnight love you" Serena replied, turning over to get more comfortable, feeling a pair of arms wrap around her waist

"Goodnight, my sweet…moon princess…I love you" Darien whispered kissing her cheek softly before heading into a deep sleep

Excitement was flowing through the apartment early the next morning…Darien awoke first wrapped his bathrobe around himself, and started on breakfast…French toast and scrambled eggs and bacon.

Yet again Serena awoke later, to the scent of bacon in the air…but when she went out expecting to find Darien in front of the stove, he wasn't…instead he was on the phone, talking

"Yeah…so…could you ask Mina to meet both Serena and I at the 'Bridal Boutique' at around 12 noon today, yeah that'd be great…catch you later, yep! See you"

"Who was that?"

"Andrew, it looks like we're going to find you a dress sooner then you think…"

"Really! That's the best news ever!" Serena shouted, throwing her arms around his neck

"(Laughs) I knew you would like it… so, we'll have breakfast and then…head out yeah?" he replied, placing a tender kiss upon her forehead, before dishing up their meals

They met up with Mina and Lita at 'Bridal Boutique' a good hour, after having breakfast.

"This is just happening so fast," Mina said, as the four of them were waiting for assistance

"Yeah…it seems only yesterday that you and Darien just hooked up…and now you two are getting married!" Lita agreed

"I know, isn't it the greatest news ever!" Serena shrieked holding onto Darien's arm

"Hello, do you need any help?" a lady with long black hair, tied in a pony tail wearing a short nave skirt and pale pink blouse

"Aahhhh yes please… I um, we were hoping you could help us with some designs of a wedding dress…oh! And bride's maid dresses" Serena replied, getting up slowly

"How lovely, I take it you and this fine, young man is getting married…"

"Oh yes!"

"How rude of me, I'm Louise, Louise Hart. And, you are?"

"Well, I'm Serena, and this is Darien, Mina and Lita…" she introduced

"Hi" Darien responded quickly

"Nice to meet you all…" Louise began

"Now, lets find you, a wedding gown shall we?"

It took almost 2 hours to try and find comfortable brides gown.

"Oh, this is hopeless!" Serena sighed, standing in front of the others wearing a tight, strapless dress.

Seeing Serena upset made Darien's heart melt with agony, so he decided to find his princess **her** dress, when he noticed another dress still not worn by her.

"Hey, what about that one over there…" Darien pointed, looking towards the manikin in the window.

"Aahhhh that one had just come in too…" Louise replied, moving to get the dress.

"Try it on Serena…" Mina pushed

"O.k."

After a few minutes, Serena came out of the dress room, the white dress flowing heavenly over her figure, the white lace and diamonds glistened in the light, with a long trail behind her

"Put the vale on…" Lita said

Placing the vale over her eyes, everyone just started in amazement…Serena stood still for a moment, her heart pounding in excitement.

"I love it!" Darien finally said, reaching for her hand "It looks so beautiful on **you** Serena"

"You, you really think so?"

"Totally, it was made for you" Mina replied, still gazing at the sight of her best friends glamorous figure

After paying for the wedding dress…it was now Darien's turn to find something for the wedding, looking through a long range of tuxedos he found the perfect one…a white tuxedo, with a pink rose within the top pocket

Mina and Lita, who were now feeling left out, suddenly decided to get up and try on dresses of their own.but then realizing that it was actually Serena's job to choose **their** dresses, they were getting impatient

"C'mon Serena!"

"Yeah, you have to choose **our** dresses now…" both Mina and Lita whined

"Oh, alright…how about white…everything white" she joked

"What! I want some colour…and besides I can't wear white, well…not anymore" Lita responded with a wink

"Ha-ha very funny…" mina began sarcastically – " Besides, if Serena wants **everything** white, god forbid…then I guess that's what we'll have to wear"

"Oh shut up you two!" Serena replied throwing a disposed wedding shoe at them

"Hmm, maybe the dresses could be like Darien's tuxedo, except they would be pale pink with white shoes at the bottom…" she suggested

"That's better"

"Yeah, I don't think I could stand wearing white" Lita replied

"Good, then we'll give Louise the measurements for you two and the other girls…and then…" Serena began, looking at both Lita and Mina before saying – " Cake testing!" they all shouted

"What are you three up too?" Darien asked, holding the box where his tuxedo and Serena's dress stayed

"We're going to try cakes now!" Serena said excitedly

"I should of known…" he began "Well hurry up you two, we don't want Serena to be waiting!" kissing her quickly but lovingly.

So after spending almost 2 and half hours in the 'Bridal Boutique' – Darien and the girls went to find the best bakery in the city.

"How about this one?" Darien asked, as they passed the fourth bakery in that time.

"No way! The lady in there is a total cow, she kicked me out one day all because I wouldn't stop drooling over the delicious cupcakes, I only had enough money to buy one that day to." Serena responded, noticing Darien roll his eyes over the matter

"Here! This shop has the **best** cookies around!" Serena shrieked, as they began to enter the bakery

"Finally" Darien began, "you sure know your junk food Serena"

"Ha, she sure does…a real 'junk food' addict" Lita joked

"Hey! Just because I like my junk food, doesn't mean I don't like anything else…" Serena remarked

They all then had spent around an hour toasting all sorts of cakes, when Lita noticed the time

"Hmmm, hey guys…do you think we should start heading back home, it's starting to get cool…"

"Yeah I agree, but what do you want to do Serena?" Mina began, turning to find Darien all over Serena, "Oh get a room you two!"

"Oh I don't know…why don't we do it right here…" Darien joked, picking Serena up in his arms

"Aahhhh guys…I…I think someone's coming…" Mina stuttered, looking to find a figure walking towards them…fast!

"Quick…Darien where did you park the car?" Lita asked

"Oh, um…just out front of the Bridal shop"

"O.k. lets go, it could be…" Serena began, only to look into Darien's eyes to tell him that…it was Seiya…

They all had arrived at Darien's apartment, as Lita and Mina were staying the night

""Night Sere…hey! How, where did you get that!" Lita asked, pointing to what Serena was wearing

"This?" she began, looking down at the lingerie that Darien had given her a few days ago "Oh yeah, I forgot you hadn't seen this yet, well Darien gave it to me when I came back t him the other night…"

"Oh…the 'other' night huh!" Lita joked

"Yep! But…nothing happened really…honest…well, I think I'll leave you two to get to sleep, Darien wants to gl to sleep anyway…so goodnight" she replied, turning the rest of the lights off, with just the moon light seeping through the slightly covered windows

20 minutes later, and still Lita and Mina hadn't fallen asleep. Hearing nothing but the cars drive past every now and then, they began to talk to each other

"The wedding's going to be so beautiful, don't you think?" Mina asked

"Hmmmm… I just hope there'll be some 'beautiful' guy there too." Lita joked – before there was silence once again

"Hey Mina…"

"Hmmm."

"Do you think…that, well…Serena and Darien have…"

"Aahhhh…I don't think so…" Mina began, "But hey, she'll love it when they do!"

"(Giggle) yeah…"

Hey guys…haven't had a new chapter for this story in age's…well it's pretty long too I must admit.

**Anyway, if you guys like this one, man you should wait until the next chapter of this story, it's going to exciting…I'll give a little hint… Seiya!**

**Well… hope you like this, as always read and review, and love you guys for it, it brings joy to my heart when I know that I have fans…**

**Thank again guys**

**Chrissy  **


	7. Chapter 7 A nightmare becomes reality

Chapter 7 – A nightmare becomes reality… 

Months had passed rapidly, and it was now only two weeks away from Serena and Darien's big day. Still Seiya had managed to be left in the dark of such an occasion…but that, was yet to end.

Serena on the other had, had just finished her **4th** dress rehearsal for that month, and decided to drop into the arcade and see Andrew

"Hey…here comes your 'Mrs. Darien Shields' to be…" Andrew remarked loudly, to get Darien's attention from around the magazine section.

"Good afternoon Andrew," Serena greeted feeling two hands come over her eyes "And you too…"

"I've missed you…" Darien replied kissing her tenderly

"We only spoke to each other 3 hours ago…"

"I know…but when I can't hear, see or touch you…it feels like I'm dying…" he said, kissing her again

"Oh you two, please…its still day light…" Andrew joked loudly

"Andrew…shut up!" both Serena and Darien replied, groping over each other, before Serena suddenly pulled back

"Honey, wha…what is it?"

"I almost forgot…I need to go back to Seiya's…'we' need too…Darien…we **need** to tell him, tonight…"

"Yes, yes your right…what time do you want me around…"

"Hmmm, I think about 6:30…that was I can pack my things before he comes home, and you can put them in the car before he returns…"

"Alright…I'll see you then…"

"Bye…see you Andrew…" Serena said, running out of the arcade and towards Seiya's place.

"Are you sure it's wise to let Serena be alone…I mean Seiya's a real rough guy, smart too…"

"She'll be fine…and if anything does wrong she can call me, and I'll be right over…"

"Alright…I just she'll be o.k." Andrew hoped

It was around 6:30 when Serena had almost finished packing that she heard a knock at the door. A smile lit up Serena's face. It was Darien; it had to be for sure. Her darling Darien ad her had been counting down the days until they would be married, and each day seemed a century long, every minute turned to years. Carrying her bags into the living room while fiddling with a zip thinking it was Darien's presence in the room.

"Darien, I've missed you…oh I've got all my bags ready so you can put them in…" – the smile upon Serena's face vanished

"Seiya" she croaked, startled. Dropping her bags to the floor, she smoothed the edges of her blouse. The man flicked his hair out of his face proudly…angrily more like

"So…you think you could leave without me knowing did you?" Seiya questioned harshly

Serena slowly moved back towards the bedroom, hoping to god she didn't hit anything

"No, I" she stuttered, desperately hoping that Darien would show up soon

"Shut up!" Seiya yelled, "So, this is where you've been staying with the last two weeks, I might've known…"

Anger also sparked Serena's voice as she proceeded to last at him with her tongue

"Seiya, I don't love you, I never did! My heart belongs to Darien and Darien only!"

An evil curdle escaped Seiya's throat

"**_Your_** heart may belong to your precious Darien" his eyes glinted a dangerous emerald as he lowered his voice

"…But your **_innocence_** will be mine Serena"

Realization dawned on Serena as her eyes widened in horror

"No, No!"

They hit the ground hard, as Seiya ripped at the neck of her blouse

"Get off! Get off me!" her scream echoed in the tiny apartment. Seiya pinned her wrists to the ground roughly, hot breath flew past her ear as he spoke

"I'm sorry to say my dear, but tonight is the night…you're going to be mine!" yelled, pressing his lips to hers roughly. Tears streamed down Serena's fair face as she felt his cold hands slip up the back of her top and – CLIP! Seiya threw her bra away like a piece of rubbish

"Darien! Darien come fore me!" the young woman screamed amid her tears

"Darien! Darien!" mimicked Seiya in a high-pitched voice

"Your precious Darien won't come for you now!" Seiya slid a hand up her skirt, and seams of her panties ripping as she heard a knock at the door…

"Serena?" came an attentive voice, laced with worry

"Serena's eyes widened as she struggled with Seiya, who was grinding his hard length against her cooped body

"Darien! Darien he's trying to-"

WHAM!

Seiya backhanded her hard across the face

"Shut up or I'll kill you myself" he whispered coldly, the jingle of his belt buckle was the only sound to be heard

"Serena! Serena!" screamed Darien, pushing his weight against the door, it opened with a crack.

"I'm coming Serena, hold on!"

Seiya clapped a hand over Serena's mouth

"Move another inch and I'll kill you"

Serena's eyes sparkled with terror as she was dragged away

"Serena, answer me!"

nothing……absolutely nothing. One minute ago he could hear her sweet voice crying out to him for help, then next…she had vanished.

Darien thinking the worst, breathing heavily…he glanced at the floor… to find Serena's blouse.

He picked the garment up, still the fresh scent of Serena's Instinct perfume, while not to far from the blouse; another one of Serena's belongings caught his eye.

Her bra, the same one he had given her many months before.

"Serena…answer me, Serena!" he called – checking the bedroom, bathroom, living room…she couldn't be found anywhere. Until, yes the kitchen!

He quickly darted towards the kitchen to find his princess tied by the hands and feet; he quickly rushed to her side.

"Oh, Serena…" he whispered, gently untying the her bands and removed the gag from her mouth, when suddenly Serena's eyes darted over his shoulder, trembling at the sight of the image.

"So…after all the trouble that bitch has caused you, you'd still come for her?" Seiya said, casually tightening his belt buckle

Darien's eye widened in anger… "You…you…Serena…" he swerved his head to Serena's skirt, only now noticing it rumpled and creased.

"So…"Darien began, strangely quiet "you first steal my only true-love from me, then you decide to rape her…and now you try to **kill** me!"

"Oh, or so it would seem…Darien…" Seiya laughed loudly

"What are you going to do about it…Darien?"

"The only thing I _can_ do!" replied the dark haired man, swinging a fist at Seiya's face

Both men fell to the ground, Seiya pinned beneath Darien's weight. Again Darien landed another blow to his face.

"You think that beating me up will solve you anger Darien?" – he was caught off guard and Seiya knew it. Serena watched in horror, fearing Seiya's impulsive nature

"What the hell are you rambling on about?" questioned Darien still with his fist raised

Seiya, laughing again – "There are always going to be other times, other's when you won't be around to protect you precious 'princess' – Serena's eyes flickered t Darien's like they did when they first met, silently reading each other's thoughts.

"Oh yes there will **always** be other times Darien, one's when you are not there. Serena walking home from her friends place when suddenly…the street lamp fades out. You know…I do wonder why they have those dark alleyways in this city, they are really dangerous to young, beautiful women…such as that pretty blonde over there!" he gestured towards Serena.

Darien gritted his teeth, before lowering his voice

"Your not worth it Seiya, you're just some guy out there only looking for a good time, wanting someone that you know you can't have" – Darien stood up off the floor and made his way back to Serena

"Get out Seiya!"

"You wont…"

"I said, GET OUT!" Darien's voice bellowed

Serena sighed deeply, as she buried her face into her lovers arms, when her eyes flickered open again as she saw a shadow move over her senses. Seiya ran towards Darien, the glint of silver flashing off a knife.

"No!" Serena screamed as she spun herself in the path f the blade. Serena moaned slightly as she merged with the blade, suddenly going limp falling into Darien's arms. His dark blue eyes flashed with confusion as he caught his lover as she fell. A wet patch immediately formed on Darien's shirt, and as he looked down I horror a red slash was staining Serena's blouse. With a smirk upon his face, Seiya without a word, he slipped out the door his laughter echoing through the hall as he ran.

"No!" Darien shrieked as he caught her in his arms, falling to the floor…Serena breathing hard and labored

"Da, Dar…"

"Sssshhhhh now Serena…don't talk, don't talk"

"Darien, I lo…" she echoed, "…promise, promise me we'll make it o the alter."

Darien looked upon his beloved in shock; her beautiful crystal blue eyes shed a single tear, twinkling with love and desperation –

"I promise you Serena, I promise we…Serena, no Serena stay with me, please wake up!" – her lids closed silently, her hand fallen to the floor as she lost consciousness

"Hello operator, I'd like 119 please." Darien replied, putting pressure on her opened, "Yes a young woman with a stab wound to the upper chest"

As Darien listened carefully to what the operator's instructions he couldn't help but keep his mind on his beautiful wife to be. And Seiya would pay for he'd caused. with his life!

After tending to his Serena at the hospital at anyway he could, Darien checked his watch, 9:45. it had been an eventful day, an all too unhappy day. Serena raped, violated, beaten and then stabbed all by the same disgusting pile of slime, Seiya still on the loose. When he would get his hands on that bastard it would be the final chapter of **his** story. Parking his treasured red Ferrari on the curb outside his apartment, slamming the door shut…stopped.

Seiya. There the low-life pig was, standing outside oh his apartment. The blood boiled in Darien's veins as he raced toward the unforgivable son of a bitch.

"Seiya…just the man I was looking for."

The man before him grinned evilly, throwing down his cigarette butt.

"Well, well if it isn't my little hero Darien" Seiya sang, mimicking Serena's sweet voice whilst clapping his hands together

"What do you want Seiya, Serena's in hospital so uless your looking for some guy on guy action, I'd advise to look somewhere else, like your father! Because let's face it…you've dug your grave…"

Seiya croaked with hatred – "Well, lets settle this then, once and for all!"

The men charged towards one another, fist against flesh…blood splattered upon the sidewalk as they fought.

"You, you took the innocence of my dear Serena…you ought to **die** for what you've done!" Darien protested, slamming a kick towards Seiya's ribs

"Why, and wasn't it a beautiful time too…you know I think I recall a slight moan of pleasure slip past her lips when she felt my hand reaching up between her thighs…don't blame her though, after all you couldn't given gather in that position could you Darien…you stupid fool!" Seiya replied between each blow he received from Darien…

" What the hell does that suppose to mean…" pinning Seiya up against the brick wall, "I loved her enough for us to wait…not force her into anything…you, you tricked her! Making her stay with you…causing Serena so much heartache and…and terror! I hate you! For what she's been through…" he shouted – pulling out a small dagger out of his jacket pocket – " I will cause you pain, like you caused Serena…" holding the weapon high above his head ready to slash the broken body standing before him.

"No!" a voice behind them screamed – quickly Darien swerved around to find Andrew standing there, hands in his pockets of a long black drench coat.

"An…Andrew…what, this man…tried to…your objecting to this? He tried to kill my wife!"

"No Darien, I'm not objecting…I…I can't let you kill him…it…it wouldn't be right…"

"Right? I'm talking to the man who desperately want to ny et it on with Mina and be gone with…and **your** giving me lessons on what's right!"

"I know, I'd **_desperately_** want to 'get it on' with Mina myself…" Seiya snarled quietly

"Shut up, you disgrace of man!" Darien replied, punching his head into the wall…falling unconscious.

"Darien, don't you see…you can't kill another guy, it'd be like killing me…even though **he** is a crook of the lowest state…I mean, what would Serena think of this, think of you? You know in your heart, that it's wrong…" Andrew spoke sensitively, walking closer to Darien.

"You know Darien," he repeated, gently taking the blade out of his friend's hand.

"I…I…thank you"

"That's alright…I couldn't let my best mate go to jail could I…and so soon before his wedding too"

"So…what do you suppose we do with him?" Darien turned, facing Seiya's lifeless body

"Oh, I don't know, leave him in the gutter…nah, I guess we should report him to the cops…"

After seeing his beloved's perpetrator locked up for the night, Darien head back to the hospital to see how Serena was doing.

"My princess…your awake" he questioned, sitting beside her bed

"Yes, I've been up for almost 2 hours…" she began, reaching for her lovers hand – "But…where were you?"

"Serena…I…I won't lie to you. I, went looking for Seiya…" his voice spoke in disgust

"Oh Darien, you didn't…"

"No, of coarse not. But…I did make him _pay_ for what he's done…he's being held by the police now…"

"Darien…that's great! That way I can tell them how it went ad he'll be locked away…forever…" she replied, more bounce in her voice then before – "But Darien…I…I need to tell you something…"

"Go on…"

"Well, in Seiya's apartment…when you found me…it…it's not what you think…he,"

"What? It's o.k. You can tell me…"

"He…didn't…(sigh)…he didn't _touch_ me…"

"What!" Darien asked, tears dwelling in his eyes from hearing this information

"Hmmm, even though a doctor gave me a check-up…they said he didn't really do any damage…he didn't actually _force_ himself onto me…"

"Oh, Serena…that's great news…I, I still – "

"Sssshhhhh…" – placing her small, slender finger upon his lips, "you, Darien are my hero…I love you so much…" – pulling him near enough to kiss

"…Serena…" he began, between kisses, "We…**will** still make it to the alter"

"I know…my love.." Serena replied, heading into a sweet, dreamy sleep.

**Well, guys…did you like that one…even though I had some help with my friend Darlene…I still managed to get yet another chapter in.**

**Oh, I got some good news too…once this story is complete, I will be starting a new story, same couple…but, it will follow up after their honeymoon, where love, lust, children and other enemies will arise from both Darien and Serena's past… Well, I better go, remember to R&R for me.**

**Thanks guys… Chrissy xoxox**

**Oh yeah, just t give you an idea…there will only be 3 more chapters, until a whole NEW story begins…bye, bye.**


	8. Chapter 8 Hen's night NOW

Chapter 8 – Hen's night GO… 

One week had passed, since the incident with Seiya only the people who _needed_ to know got told of what happened, otherwise it was in the past. Serena had finally been released from the hospital due to her rapid recovery, with Darien along her side they managed to keep Seiya locked in jail for life…and it seems that everything is back on track. And now, the only thing that could stand in their way of becoming husband and wife, was the bachelor and hens parties, ready to take place two nights before the actual wedding.

"Hey girl…where are we having your hens night?' "Oh I…I haven't even thought about it. All that's been on my mind is Darien and I saying our vows…"

"But Serena, doesn't it even interest you to see a really good-looking guy **stripe** right in front of us!"

"Yeah, I mean…not to mention you could learn some pointers for your wedding night…"

"Well…I…hey shut up!"

"Oh Serena, we're only playing with you…" Lita replied as Mina, Serena and herself cracked up in laughter

"This, has been fun…don't you think?" Serena asked, as the three of them began to part to their cars

"It sure was…oh, Serena…" Mina began – "…I love you…" – giving a big bear hug

"Um, I love you too…but what's all this about" she replied, glancing at both Mina and Lita

"It's nothing really…" – "Yeah, nothing…just a little to…"

"Sssshhhhh" mina responded quickly covering Lita's mouth

"You'll ruin the surprise"

"What surprise? You…two, better not be…"

"C'mon Mina, she'll find out sooner or later…"

"NO! We can't. And besides I promised Andrew that I wouldn't blurt it out…unlike **you**, who almost did!"

"Mina, Lita!" Serena spoke, flickering her puppy dog eyes

"Oh, Serena…don't look at me like tha…no! I can't. Sorry…you'll just have to wait until tomorrow night…" Lita suggested, starting to walk off

"Fine…well, I guess I will then…"

"Whoa! That car…he, I mean Darien actually let you _drive_ his car!"

"Yeah, well I'm not that bad at driving…and well when we get married it'll be half mine anyway…"

"Our lucky to have such a nice guy like Darien, Serena…oh, ok gotta go…I'll see you tomorrow, bye Serena"

"Bye Mina, bye Lita…love you"

"Love you too, bye!" – Lita replied, as the three of them drove in their different directions

"Your finally home" Darien greeted, happily rushing to his beloved – as Serena slowly walked into their apartment

"And you, look even more handsome then when I last saw you..." she replied, as Darien quickly kissed her

"So did you have fun?" he asked, putting the kettle on

"Yeah, it was alright…I think they're planning something like a girls night out or something for me…"

"That'll be fun though won't it!"

"It should be, Lita might be organizing a striper but I'm not sure…but hey it should be fun!"

"A…a…striper…well, I…" he stuttered, placing their mugs of coffee on the table, sitting next to Serena

"Wha…I, I didn't upset you did I?" "No…no, it's just…it's stupid but, I guess I'm jealous…"

"Jealous? Why?"

"Well, because…you'll probably get to _see_ this striper…"

"Oh! I…I hope not" she replied, blushing a beet red

"Serena…its o.k. Really, as long as _he_ can keep his hands off _my_ girl…then it will be alright…I guess" – wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her close, while sucking on her neck gently

"(Giggle)…Dar…Darien…" – she laughed

"Hmmmm…" – "You love it…" he continued, slowly moving his hands around to the font of her lacy, blue blouse

Two hours had passed, the sun was setting with a crisp breeze flowing – and without even realizing it. Darien and Serena had managed to move from the living room and to the bedroom. Fumbling with Serena's buttons on her blouse, Darien started to started to caress over her revealing pink bra, moving his lower to her soft, cream white breast – when suddenly she began to regain her self-control – "Darien, wait…" moving from under his weight – "We…we can't"

"I know, I know…its o.k. I just…can't keep my hands _off_ you…"

"I'm, I'm sorry"

"Oh Serena, I told you it was alright…I know you want to wait until we're married, I want us to as well… you don't need to apologize…I'll still love you no matter what"

"And…I'll love you…" she replied, gently kissing him before heading to the kitchen

"Um Serena…" Darien called, following her to the kitchen

"Yeah"

"What are you going to cook us? Because, well to be honest…I've never actually _seen_ you cook…well anything"

"Hey! I can cook, _some_ things"

"Like?"

"Um…well, I can…no I always burn that…" she mumbled, concentrating on the tile pattern on the floor – "Well, I can't tell you at this moment. But I can cook!"

"Why don't we just get take out?" Darien suggested

"(Sigh)…fine…" she answered, grabbing her denim jacket and heading out of the door

They came back around 9 o'clock that night, after having delicious cheese food – Serena felt exhausted, throwing her clothes on the floor of their bedroom and quickly putting her slipware on – she soon fell in a deep sleep.

"Goodnight…my love…" Darien whispered, falling asleep shortly after her

"Serena…Serena wake up." Darien whispered, then next morning

"(Moan)…oohhh Darien…" she mumbled, half asleep

"Serena!" he repeated more sternly

"What!" finally awake

"Good morning my dearest…"

"Oh, you woke me for that!" she replied, covering her face with the sheets, trying to get back to sleep

"But Ser…"

"Sssshhhhh…I'm asleep now…" she interrupted

"Oh, that's a shame…Serena's breakfast will go cold"

"Breakfast!" she shrieked, suddenly jumping out of bed

"(Laughs) I knew that would work" Darien thought to himself, following Serena out to the dining room

"Um…Darien…" Serena began, between mouthfuls of sausage and toast – "Did you cook this just for me?"

"Of coarse I did…who else would I do that for…and well also to get you up…"

"And why would you want to do that?"

"Well, I wanted you up, because if I let you lay in my bed…I, I don't know if I could trust myself if I even happened to glanced at your sleeping beauty, incase I made some form of movement towards your gleaming figure…"

it finally came to quarter to six that evening, and Serena was frantic about how she looked as usual

"Serena…stop worring, you look beautiful…"

"Darien, you always say that, but thank you"

KNOCK, KNOCK

"I'll get it…" Serena replied, opening the door to fin Lira, Mina, Raye and Amy all standing there smiling, while already holding 'Bacardi Breezers' in their hands

"Hey babe, are you ready?" Raye asked, handing Serena a bottle of her own

"Thanks. Yeah, lets go girls.." – "Bye sweetie" kissing Darien before walking down the hallway, with the others

"Don't worry, we'll have her back in your arms when the nights over…Bye Darien"

"See ya…" he replied, hearing the sound of high pitched laughter as he slowly closed the door

"So, where are we going first?" Serena asked, as they all got in Mina's orange lancer.

"Well, we'll first go get some food…and then, lingerie shopping" Amy answered

"Cool!"

it took them around 20 minuets to decide on an actual take-away to eat, but finally Serena chose some 'Chicken ala' King'. When finished, they all soon headed off to their next destination – "Lingerie for Ladies'.

"Wow! I've never been here before" Serena said, with a tone of excitement

"Really? This is probably the place where Darien got that se for you…" mina replied, parking the car right in front of the little shop

the lights were on, the staff was ready, the lingerie was waiting and Serena…the prize of them all was eagerly waiting with a gleaming smile upon her face

"We're ready now. you may some in" an alder woman greeted – walking them through the many different designs and outfits to be worn as sleep-ware.

Serena received as much help as she wanted, trying on all the pieces she thought looked great, and others that would make Darien want her…**_bad_**!  
"I think it suits you…" Amy conveyed

"Yeah, and I bet Darien would like it too" Lita agreed

"Hmmm, but…I don't know…do you think it's a bit to much?"

"What! Are you crazy, this is your wedding night we're talking about…and besides I'd die if I would be able to ear it!" Raye shrieked

"Oh, alright…" we'll take this set as well.." Serena ordered

"O.k. that's one ' Red as rose'- lace set, and one 'Nurses outfit'. Is there anything else today ladies?"

"Hmmm, no…I think that's all…"

"O.k. well the two sets work out to be $184…"

"(Gasp)…are you serious?" Serena asked

"Why yes…there both made by our top brand, the most expensive too"

"Go on Serena…you never treat yourself to this sort of thing"

"Yes, but Lita – I've never been getting married to really have any need too"

"Serena, you look gorgeous. You should buy them" mina pushed

"Oh, alright…um…credit…" Serena said, handing her credit card to the cashier

By the time they all had finished in the lingerie shop, they went to get some ice0cream before heading to Darien's apartment.

"I'll have mango. What do you want Serena?" Lita asked, as the other three went to get the ice creams

"Oh…(Sigh)…I guess I'll have chocolate" she replied

"hey Serena…whats wrong? You've been quiet ever since we left the lingerie shop" Lita asked, sitting next to her friend

"It's nothing really…I guess you could say…that I'm…I'm scared…" Serena stuttered, quickly wiping a tear glistening down her flushed pink cheeks

"Serena…what should you be scared about? Your getting married to the perfect man of your dreams – who loves you more then any person could possibly love another person. And it shows that you sure feel the same for him…"

I know…we both love each other deeply, it's just…well, when we're on our honeymoon…tha, that's the part…"

"Oh, I understand…but you know Serena, sex is a wonderful, emotional, physical thing…it proves that the couple's love can last forever…and well, it feels good too"

"Hmmm, but iheard that it'll hurt"

"Well, it's different for everyone…but if it doesn hurt for you, just relax…let Darien know what your feeling during that time…and it Darien truly does love you, he'll understand, and well, go steady…or at least for that moment anyway…until you get used to it" Lita joked, as the others finally came back with their ice-creams

"Thanks Lita"

"No, problem, that's what friends are for right?"

shortly after finishing their deserts, they started to head back to the car.

"Hey Serena…"

"Yeah"

"You know that you and Darien are getting married in less then two days now" Raye asked, getting into the car

"I know… we can hardly wait!"

"Yes well, you know that you can't really stay with Darien that last night before the wedding, you know…_tomorrow night_!"

"Hmmm…but that's sort of a problem…"

"Why?" Amy asked

"Well, I don't really have a place of my own…so I don't know where I could stay?"

"If that's the only problem Serena, then why don't you come stay with one of us…" Lita suggested

"Yeah! You could, and then…the day of the wedding we can help you get ready, you know the drill.."

"…make up, hair, wax…all that" Raye interrupted

"Wax!" Serena shrieked

"Yep! Well your going to, for your wedding night"

"Alright fine…but…where do I stay tomorrow night?"

"Hmmm…how about my place?" Mina asked

"Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything…"

"Of coarse you can! Your **_our_** best friend, it's our duty to look after you whenever we can…I mean, once your married to Darien. it'll be his duty too, not ours…"

"Unless, he hurts you in **any way**, then we'll kick his ass for you!" Raye enthused

"Yeah, what Raye said" Amy began – "…and you won't have as much time for us, once little Serena and Darien's start running around…"

"Little Serena and Darien's?" Serena asked, confused

"You do want children don't you Serena?"

"Oh…of coarse I do!" she replied – "It's just…I've never actually spoke to Darien about it…"

"Maybe you should. I don't think he'd hate the idea…he'd be a grwat father too" Raye suggested

"Here we are…" Mina said

"Oh thanks for a great night…" Serena replied, getting out of the car slowly

"I'll pick you up tomorrow morning…probably around 9" Mina said softly

"Yeah, so make sure you're up Serena!" Raye joked

"(giggle)…I will…bye guys"

"Bye Serena…we love you!" the four shouted, as they drove away

"Kids…I'd really like a baby girl…oohhh but a a boy would be nice too…" Serena thoughts, gradually climbing to the elevator – "And our wedding night…I hope Darien will be gently…oh Darien, my love…"

the next day, Mina had arrived like she said she would, but unlike Serena…_**she** _had slept in! having to tip a jug of water over her head to wake her, Mina packed what she needed, said their goodbyes to Darien, and drove back to her place.

That final day before her wedding seemed to last forever, when finally it hit dusk…and the rest of the girls had arrived for next morning…

"Goodnight Serena…" Lita greeted, after their long night of organizing.

"Goodnight," she replied as her eyes became heavy as she gazed into a peaceful sleep – waiting for the morning to come…

Well…guys that was my third last chapter for this story…kind of short then my others but hey, you get that.

**Well I do hope you liked it, and the next chapter is the wedding…YAY their finally getting married…this one is going to be full of romance and love…so just warning you if your into that sort of thing, but anyway. hope you liked this story, and like I said last chapter…there will be a sequel to this story…HOORAY for Serena and Darien! Anyway, bye guys…and as always. please read and review…**


	9. Chapter 9 The Wedding has arrived!

Chapter 9 – The Wedding is here… 

Early the next morning…the five girls had awoken by Raye's gong-like alarm clock.

They quickly had breakfast, and head to the formal hairdressers. Each took an hour until Mina; Lita, Amy and Raye's hair was completely done. With Serena's on the way – her long meatballs let down, and curled into long, wavy, blonde ringlets…white daisies were amongst the gleaming sight of hair. It was almost done, when the vale wouldn't sit properly…

"I'm so sorry Miss, but the vale seems to be a big problem when your hair is down…" the young woman had said, fiddling with the lacey head-dress

"Well, I did want a little tiara to hold it up for when Darien kisses me…"

"Are yes, and I think we still have a few in the back…Hmmmm, I might actually have one that may suit your standards" the lady replied, heading for a back room, and returning just as fast, and held out in front of Serena, sat a glistening little crown within the lady's hands, covered in tiny diamonds…she placed it upon Serena's hair

"Oh Serena, it looks beautiful," Lita cooed

"Do you really think so?"  
"Yeah!" Amy replied

"O.k. I'll buy it…and it'll match my dress too"

"Serena, anything would match your dress, it's white!" Raye joked, as the hairdresser was finishing up the final details of Serena's hair

"Now, that's all of you young ladies hair done…is they're anything else we could help you with?"

"Um, yes…we would like to have our make-up done…oh, and also Serena here need's to have her legs and bikini line waxed" Mina informed

"Alright…well you ladies wait here, our professional beauticians will be with you any moment, as for you Serena… would you come with me, and we'll get that wax warmed up" – signaling to another back room of the store.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy shrieked, just as Serena's make-up was being finished

"What!" the other's asked

"The wedding…it…it starts almost an hour!"

"Oh no!" Serena yelled in despair

"Calm down…your make-up is finished…" a lad with light brunette hair in a tight ponytail panicked

"Thank you so much…for all your help" Serena replied, rushing towards the counter

Paying for their hair, make-up and wax, Serena and the other girls quickly rushed out of the hairdressers, and head back to Mina's to get their dresses on, when it was time for them to arrive at the church out of town

It took around 20minutes to arrive there; Mina escorted Serena to the back room of the church to where that had to come out from, while Amy, Raye and Lita met Darien and Andrew in the hall

"Is she nervous?" Darien asked shakily, after talking to the priest

"Sort of…but, not about the actual _wedding_…" Lita replied,

"Oh…listen I haven't seen her for almost 24hours, could you please tell her that I love her, and I'll see her at the end of the alter…" – walking through the double doors to stand at the alter.

The music was playing softly, the many seats were now filled and crowed with whispers and wait for the arrival of the bride, Darien, Andrew ad his other two friends were now standing with the priest, eagerly waiting for the bride, when the traditional bridal march began to play – the two sides of the hall stood, to watch as the first the three brides maids slowly strode to the left side of the alter, shortly after Mina had approached them, when Serena quickly followed her friends footsteps…in pure white, hair down tha curled around her face, holding a bouquet of white and pink roses – Serena with a curved smile, showing the appealing cheekbone that started her jaw-line. Quickening the pace down the alter, she could feel a strange feeling overcome her, her hands began to shake lightly as tears started to dwell in her eyes. When Serena finally reached the alter to meet her true-love, Darien

"You look beautiful," he whispered, taking her hand in his, as they both gazed at each other, then at the priest ready for the opening speech.

"We are gathered here today…" – he began, with still her hands in Darien's, Serena just couldn't keep her mind on what the priest was saying…with that same gleaming smile upon her lips – all Serena could do was stare into Darien's gleaming dark, heaven-like eyes.

"Do you Darien Shields: take this fine young woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, will you cherish every moment with her as if it were your last night on earth, will you continue to love, care and be supportive of her needs, through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"I do…"

"And do you Serena Tsukino: take this fine young man to be your lawfully wedded husband. Will you be loyal to him, cherish every moment with as if it were _your_ last night on earth. Will you continue to love, care and be supportive to his needs through sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"…Yes, I do!" – her respond full of emotion and love

"If anyone were to object to this marriage, speak now or forever hold you peace…" – the priest paused – "…I now pronounce you husband and wife…Darien, you may kiss your bride…"

Gently lifting the vale from out of Serena's glistening eyes, tipping her chin up, as Darien leant down and kissed her passionately, hearing the crowd of people stand and clap their hands to the new couple, Serena opened her eyes as they slowly broke the kiss, and gazed out towards the hall in front of them, before moving in to kiss once more.

**Well there you go…another chapter just up. Well it was sort of short but the romance is shown. Well sadly to say this is the 2nd last chapter before it ends…for now anyway. But don't worry the last chapter – The Honeymoon, will have lots of passion and romance, so I must warn you now that it will be rated around MA to R depending what's actually _involved_. Well anyway…hope you like this story, and keep an eye out for the sequel…bye guys, remember to read and review… **


	10. Chapter 10 The Honeymoon

Chapter 10 The Honeymoon… 

After their fulfilled wedding party, and saying their farewells to family ad friends…Darien had then surprised his wife Serena, by a trip for two to a nice, romantic snow resort in the mountains of Switzerland. They had just arrived to feel the cool, crispy breeze that now blew over their shoulders.

"Th…this is remarkable…" Serena gasp, looking up into the pale blue sky, once out of the taxi and finally reaching the mountain resort by cable cart.

"(Laughs)…I gather that you like it here then…" Darien whispered, kissing her passionately before helping one of the resort staff carry their belongings into the main part of the building.

While he went to pay for their two-week honeymoon, Serena went to over look out at the peaceful sheet of pure white snow, which lay out around the resort buildings, as she breathed in deep she felt two strong, muscular arms wrap themselves around her slender waist.

"Darien…" she whispered, leaning on his hard chest, hearing the sound of his heartbeat

"I love you Mrs. Shields…" he joked, kissing her cheekbone, towards her slightly revealed skin of her neck – "Come…you must see our room, it's the best suite they have…" – taking her hand, and rushing inside to the elevator.

As they stood in silence, as the elevator climbed the 6 story building, Serena felt a sudden erge for something, an erge that she'd never experienced before…it was almost a fire igniting through her lower stomach…calling her attention she noticed Darien's hand was now caressing her thighs as he kissed her neck.

"Darien…"- she asked huskily, turning to face his dark, emerald eyes, moving closer to his lips, "Darien…" she repeated, now pressing her lips against his with great force, that it pushed him onto the back wall, biting his lower lip.

"Oh…Serena…" he moaned in response, as he caressed his hands up over her clothes breasts, feeling the perk of her nimble rise, ready to pounce on her that moment, when a bell rang just as the doors of the elevator opened, to reveal another older woman standing behind them – quickly pulling away from each other, and rushing out to find their room. Trying to actually _get_ the room key out of his jacket pocket, while Serena pinning her lips upon his was great difficulty, until finally got the door open, kicked it shut behind them, and straight to the bedroom.

"Serena…I never thought…"

"Sssshhhhh…" she interrupted as they fell over each other's feet, trying the remove each other's garments. – "I want you Darien…I _need_ you…now!" pressing her lips against his again…before he pushed her back gently, loosening his tie as Serena laid back onto the large bed. He moved back over her as they kissed…Darien pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her soft, creamy breast.

"…No bra hey…" he laughed, gently flicking one nipple between his thumb ad forefinger, while lowering his head, to meet the other. Kissing around the sensitive pink area, he lashed his tongue over her now arousal of her nipples, devouring the two tender mounds of beauty, and retuning to her moist lips. An excited moan escaped her throat as he continued to _love_ her breasts, when she felt that same feeling in her lower stomach yet again, but a lot more noticeable this time. Moving her hips up to meet his she tossed and turned…that Darien found it difficult.

"Is something wrong Serena?" he asked, lifting his head from her chest

"I…it's this feeling…I can't explain it…but whenever you touch me…I feel like…I don't know, I feel like I want more…"

"Hmmm, I think I can fix that little _feeling _for you…" – he replied, slowly removing her jeans to reveal a lacy, red g-string – "Hey! I like these cuties…" he whispered, tugging at the top of the garment. Moving slowly back up to her tender lips, and kissing her before slowly moving over her bare breasts, before running his tongue down her flat stomach and finally reaching the most special prize of all… the strong sweet scent of her womanhood. Caressing his fingers over her panties, feeling her shudder with excessive excitement and fear. Slowly drawing the last garment off down her long legs, Darien could feel himself get hard, as amazed by her untouched beauty…he moved on top of her once more, kissing her more passionately, holding her face up to his with one hand, while the other skillfully and silently moved down upon her soft curves of her well developed hips and then easily slipping one finger slowly into her moist mound of pure bliss. Serena jerked as he did, but then let a sigh of excitement release from her slightly parted lips, a curved smile came over her husband's rough lips – "Is that good for you…my princess…"

"(Moan)…oh…_oh yes_…Darien, yes…" she croaked out, running her fingers through his jet-black hair, as he moved his finger faster, deeper feeling her begin to arch her back.

When suddenly he removed his finger, seeing Serena cry out for more as he did…Darien stood up from the bed to take off his shirt, when Serena followed…helping him take off the rest of his clothing. Leaving only his boxers, he laid Serena back down after pulling out the sheets, kissing her…kissing him. She felt his hard length push up against her hips.

"_Oh_ Darien…" – she whispered, sliding his boxers off, and moving her hand down his tanned back.

"…Serena, are you sure you want to…"

"Yes! Please, yes Darien…" she began, as Darien moved up onto his arms and kissed her on the nose lovingly – "…but, please, be gentle…"

"For you…my love…anything…" – sliding himself up to her entrance when he stopped, waiting for Serena to signal permission, she nodded in acceptance, and he moved in slowly, when he felt her jerk and tighten –

"Your doing fine…this will only hurt for a moment, please…just relax…" – he kissed her lips as she loosened up, feeling his length inside her…slowly and gently he moved in deep, and with one hard thrust Serena sighed in pain.

"…Dar…_Darien_…" she moaned, digging her nails into the moist flesh of his back – "…I…I love you…"

" I love you too…Serena" – waiting to take him all in and getting use to the rhythm they were sharing, he brought her hips up to his taking his length deeper and deeper. Feeling a lot more comfortable, he began to speed up, moving in and out deeper and faster – moaning for her – "Ser…Serena…I…I'm going to make…you scream…" – another hard, long thrust and he suddenly felt her tighten around him, '_it's nearly time…I have to make this last…for her first…_' he thought, pumping fast and faster, now feeling himself almost reach climax. He started to kiss and nibble her earlobe, as he continued…calling his name, Serena arched her back, feeling a sudden rush of pure _heaven_…a sudden thrust that made all her worries and thoughts just disappear and leave her with wanting more. Darien slowed down after he released himself, his tanned skin glisten from the tiny droplets of sweat running down his back – "Oh Serena…I love you so much…" he panted, pulling out, and covering them with the bed sheets, he still had her tightly held within his muscular arms like before.

"I love you…my prince…" still breathing heavily, feeling the soft tender length against her legs, when that same feeling in her lower stomach arose and tried to overcome her again, yet somehow Darien could feel her tension and began to tease her breasts, until they feel asleep in each others arms.

Serena woke later that night, admiring the beauty that lay before her, she decided to have a shower…she could feel a throbbing sensation between her legs but she didn't care. Early this morning Darien and she and made love for the _**first** _time, and it felt **incredible**

She was just about to get out when Darien came in.

"Oh…I…sorry Serena…" – he blushed ready to step out of the room, when Serena opened the glass doors from the shower, revealing her naked figure, dripping wet…

"No your not…you were _planning_ on intruding on me…" she replied taking his hand – "And…I **want** you in!" pulling Darien towards her into the shower, for a long, wet kiss.

"Did you enjoy this morning?"

"Of coarse I did! It felt…like heaven!"

"So, you weren't in pain that much then?" – he asked washing her with a pink, soapy sponge

"Well…it did at first, but…to be honest I didn't want it to end…I felt loved, in so many ways"

"Would you like to feel _loved_ again?" – he replied, with a glint in his eyes, upon a cheeky grin upon his lips

"Oh Darien…yes!" – kissing his chest and down to his stomach…when he picked her up against the wall, as Serena wrapped her legs around his broad hips and help around his neck, Darien kissed her along her neck, when he slid his now hard length into her- slow at first and then fast and harder…

"Oh Darien…" – "…Serena…" – pulling her hips towards him, he felt her tighten once more before he released himself into her precious womanhood. Placing her down gently he washed her down, with the warm water dropping repeatedly down onto his glistening black hair…taking her hand, and placing her back onto the rumbled sheets of the bed.

"I love you…"

"Oh, Darien…I love you too…" –letting Darien fall towards her, as they kissed…making pure, and heart-pounding love…

Well guys…that's the end of my story for now… but don't worry, I'm starting a sequel for the next one…so I hope you'll like that one, as much as this one…Well it's been really fun writing this fan fiction, and it's a real honor to have fans of my story…I thank you all of who reviewed me, it's really given me the inspiration the a sequel so I thank you from the bottom of my hearts. Bye for now…Chrissy


End file.
